


Everything You Want

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad cheesy story about how Dan and Rorschach realize what they mean to each other…but it’s already too late. Could be canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

**Pairing:** Dan/Rorschach, Dan/Laurie  
 **File Size:** 32 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Everything You Want"  
 **Artist:** Vertical Horizon  
 **Summary:** A sad cheesy story about how Dan and Rorschach realize what they mean to each other…but it’s already too late. Could be canon.  
 **Warning:** A very cheesy song

[Download Everything You Want](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EverythingYouWant.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Everything You Want on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0CbkBjTl98) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/05/04/everything-you-want/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/EverythingYouWant.wmv)


End file.
